marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginners' Guide to Battling
The Battle Arena allows you to send your pet into battle, against other people's pets (two-player battling) or against a variety of one-player challengers controlled by the computer. You can find it here, open 24 hours a day for whenever you want a match. Battle.gif|''Together, let us explore the martial arts!'' Whether you're battling to win BP, as part of a big site event, or just for fun with your friends, the basic rules are the same. Your pet can go into battle with up to fifteen equipped items (weapons, armour, magic...), and every turn, you can choose two for him or her to use. At the same time, you can choose a stance to help you do damage or protect your pet. Meanwhile, your opponent will be making the exact same decisions, so your two pets can attack each other simultaneously. Successfully attacking your opponent's pet will cause his or her Hit Points (HP) to drop. Whichever pet reaches zero HP first loses the battle. Attacking One of the most important things to think about in the Battle Arena is doing damage. If you are unable to inflict damage upon your opponent, you have an extremely small chance of winning. The damage you can inflict is represented by the damage you deal in battle. The rarer the weapon, and the higher your pet's stats, the more damage you will inflict. For example, a weapon like Alien Blaster, which is r30, is substantially stronger than a Banana Axe, which is r4. Unless your pet is well trained into the 100s you won't see a significant difference between any weapon. While the number of icons gives some indication of how much damage you will deal out, the actual amount also takes your pet's Strength and Speed stats into account. Jessup battle pink left.gif|''Take THAT!'' Defending If you understand the basic principles behind attacking in the Battle Arena, you'll be pleased to know that defending works in much the same way. Just as attack weapons deal damage, defensive weapons (called armour) block it. The rarity types are the same ones mentioned in the attack tutorial. Damage that can be blocked varies between different weapons. Much like weapons, armour gets stronger or weaker depending on your pet's stats. You'll need to look at the Defence stat to find out how much damage each opponent will block. However, Defence can be useless in battle since you cannot attack at the same time. But do not skip training this stat because all of them must be double your pet level. Stances As well as choosing each turn which weapons to use, you can also choose a stance for your pet. Learning how to use these effectively is very important to winning a battle, as a well placed attack or heal from one of these can be the difference. Stances told your pet whether to focus on attack or on defence. Every pet could choose from four standard stances: Defend, Spell, Heal, and Attack. When put up against a difficult opponent, pets could also use Flee. Talon.gif|''I can't give away EVERYTHING now, can I?'' The stance you took determined what percentage of the damage you deal is applied to your opponent, and what percentage of the damage s/he deals is applied to you. Each type of stance represented a different percentage, which your damage and your opponent's damage will both be multiplied by, with Defend even reducing damage taken. Healing Your pet's health is measured in Hit Points, and once you run out of them, your battle is over. Luckily, as well as attacking and defending, you also have the option of healing -- recovering your lost HP. Recovering HP can be done outside or inside the Battle Arena. If you've just lost a battle, you'll need to heal your pet if you want to fight again; you can use the Battle Giftbox (which heals your pet automatically after a battle), Health Tonics, or Bubble Pit. These methods cannot, however, be used in the middle of a battle, so they won't save you if you're still fighting. HealthTonicShopItems.PNG HealthTonics.gif Inside the Battle Arena, you have two methods to choose from if you need to heal: certain spells and items. Magic Staffs and Crystal Balls can only heal you so much; for any additional healing, you must have magic. Be sure to take a look at the previous section if you need to refresh your memory about stances and how to use them. Each magic point will heal one HP; you may use magic points up to five times your pet's level every battle. When you choose to use magic, you are given an option of using 25%, 50%, 75%, or 100%. This option is there for when you are battling a tough opponent. Remember when you take a turn to heal, your opponent will still attack you; always heal twice its damage to be able to attack again. Conclusion Now, we hope you will be taught the basics of battling. From attack to defence to healing, we've got all the key vocabulary and concepts that will help get your pets' fighting career off to a great start. References Alcyone's battle guide Category:Guides